Everliving - Chapter 1
by emmakayruby
Summary: The year is 1870 and a young girl of about 18 finds herself in a bizarre and spell binding fire. After the fire memories come rushing back to her and she finds herself in a strange, dimly lit cavern but, she is not alone. Who is this strange young suitor that sits on her bedside? Will, her lost memories explain it or will she never know...
1. Chapter 1 - This is how we got here

Hello! I have never written a fan fiction for other people before so I hope that you all enjoy this! This entry is the introduction to a full blown story so I will try to get my entries out as soon as possible! THANK YOU!

Yes! You remember! the feeling of his fangs piercing the skin of your neck... the ecstatic pain as your blood pushed past his lips, and caused his heart to start beating again. When your vision had dimmed, and the world was reduced to his face smiling over you... that was when you first experienced the iron hunger a furnace flared to life in the pit of your stomach, the filter on your vision snaped off, and suddenly the world was pulsing around you. You look quickly around you to find something to grab ahold of as you lose you balance and fall hitting you head on a near by table. When you awaken, you're in a room filled with red velvet hanging from the walls. You look around and find your self being looked over by a young looking suitor about in his early twenties and at last he gave some emotion.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Findings

Dear, readers. I am dearly sorry that I did not distinguish the time period of this story. This story is taking place around 1870-1875. I hope this clears up the confusion when I make references to clothing and that you may get a better picture of the settings the characters are in. THANK YOU!

Slowly my gaze changed from pitch black to vivid red. I was unable to tell where I was and this frightened me. I looked at the objects all around me and then slowly lifted my pounding head, making my vision blur for a few moments. When I opened my eyes I was much more frightened than I had been before, for sitting on the edge of the bed sat a young looking suitor. The lights were dim which made it hard for me to distinguish his features, even in my condition. From what I could see, his eyes appeared to be brown with tints of gold and his hair a dark chocolate brown. He was dressed in what seemed to be formal wear, quite up to date in mens fashion.

We sat a moment more, neither of us made a sound. At this point in time he tore his gaze away from me, uncomfortably shifting where he sat. I moved slowly upward, my hands gliding on the smooth silk sheets, until I was sitting in an upright position to meet him at eye level. I bit my tongue. 'What do I say to him?' I thought. My thoughts darted from here to there and finally our silence was broken. "Who are you?" I said calmly but, with an undertone of panic. He turned his head back to me in surprise that I had spoken or that I could speak. I repeated myself, a little more forwardly. "Who. are you?"

"Alright, Alright." He cleared his throat and paused a few moment before continuing. "Lets start with why you are here. I had to escape from this place you are currently in and found myself outside of Paris in a wooded area that I had never ventured to before. I noticed a familiar smell in the air...the smell of fire." He looked at me, got up from where he sat, and began a slow and calm pace around the room. "I finally found the source of the fire. It was a small house not much bigger than this room you reside in now. The house was drenched in flames and I noticed a small buggy out front of this small residence and felt worry and panic for that there may be someone trapped inside. I ran toward the residence and noticed that it was not as drenched in flames as I had previously thought from afar." He shifted uncomfortably on the edge of the desk he was now leaning against and continued his thought. "I was able to get inside, but it was extremely hard to see anything but I could vaguely see shapes amongst the smoke. I searched the room and came across a body laying unconscious on the floor. I picked them up and escaped just in time. The small residence came crashing down." He moved towards me and sat facing me as much as he could trying to appear some what comforting for what he was about to tell me. "This is important and that you listen to me as best you can. I ask you not to worry for I have more explanation. But please, just listen...please." He looked at me trying to meet my gaze but I broke eye contact with him. My thoughts were exploding and spiraling down inside of my mind. I closed my eyes trying to imagine myself someplace else, home, with my family, out in the open to scream for help...anything. I looked at him, partially containing my panic and asked him to continue. "When I was able to get back here, knowing I was safe now to return to my home, I laid this person…" He hesitated and furrowed his brow. "I laid…you down." He tore his gaze away from the floor and looked up at me for my reaction. I had figured that it was me but, he confirmed it. My heart seemed to jump to my throat and I couldn't breath. I knew that was not the end of the story when he began to speak again. "I waited hours for you to wake and somewhere deep inside of me I knew that you would not wake again. I began to panic at the sight of a soon found death and I could not take the thought any more." He swore to himself. "I never thought...that I would drive myself to do such an act but, I had to...I watched you lie there practically dead if not already."


	3. Chapter 3 - The truth revealed

Hello again! I hope you really enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. Please leave comments below and feel free to give me suggestions as to whether or not you want to see anything particular in this story. Thank you and enjoy! :D

"I waited hours for you to wake and somewhere deep inside of me I knew that you would not wake again. I began to panic at the sight of a soon found death and I could not take the thought any more." He swore to himself. "I never thought...that I would drive myself to do such an act but, I had to...I watched you lie there practically dead if not already."

I looked at him with a stricken look of confusion and disbelief. I buried my head in my hands and could not control my thoughts any more. "What happened? What did you do?!" I said with a hushed panic. There was tension in the room and I closed my eyes trying to convince myself that this was just some horrible dream, soon to end and for me to wake up at home with the sun shining in through my bedroom window. He broke the silence once more. "I need you to listen to me and I need you to find it in yourself to understand me and what happened and why I did what I had to do…" He moved slowly back over to the bedside and took a seat at the end of the bed instead of beside me like he had before. "Have you ever had a slight belief in the supernatural or unreal?" At this new thought I slowly lifted my head and met his gaze as he explained some more. "The possibility that one being could live forever and be damned to a curse he could never escape...that to survive I must take anothers life for sustenance and possibly my only means of find a partner to live with for eternity." He looked away and seemed to have stopped breathing for a moment. He looked up to meet my gaze and I met his, holding it for a while I knew he was not going to hurt me any more but fear still held my heart in my throat. Trying to bring some moisture to my dry throat I spoke. "What are you? I can only get from what you are telling me and what I sadly know about any supernatural creature...I would think absurd that you could say that you are one of these…" I broke my gaze, slowly growing uncomfortable with the thoughts that now crowded my mind. 'He can not possibly be what he is saying…' I thought to myself. 'oh god! A werewolf...or a vampire...' It struck me. Oh god! What had he done? I could not move...I was paralyzed.

"Look at me…and just sit still." He held my gaze and tilted his head back a bit and opened his jaw wide. In the dimmed light I watched in horror has his jaw almost disfigured itself and from his teeth grew needle like extensions. I suddenly felt light headed and the world around me blackened in a sudden blur.


	4. Chapter 4 - Who is he?

The world around me slowly brightened and everything around me became clearer. I laid there for a moment, letting my head and thoughts throb and return to somewhat normal. When I sat up I noticed the room around me was barren, there was no strange man in sight and I let out a sigh of relief. For a few moments I sat looking like a scared and helpless child. I had just fallen asleep, apparently for the second time, in an unknown place, on a strange mans bed and continued to sit there. I took this thought as my opportunity to get up and wander, at least, around the room I resided in. I slowly threw my legs over the side of the bed and immediately hit the stone floor; this bed was shorter than I had thought Upon impact between floor and feet I found that it was much colder than I was expecting. The soles of my feet soon warmed up to the spot of floor my feet were planted on.

When I stood up, I was undecided as to move or to stand there and wait for something to happen, and at this point I really did not want to wait for anything else to happen. To the left of me there was a grand opening that was covered with transparent white drapes in which light flooded through. Straight ahead of me there were two doorways that led off into pitch black rooms. The room I was in was occupied by crooked dark furniture that was either scattered with papers or candles of some sort that provided the dim lighting to my surroundings. I walked over to the paper scattered desk and began to rummage through them as quietly as I could. I was too afraid to ask the strange man anything more and these papers gave me hope I would find something that would give me insight into who this man actually was.

These papers appeared worn and burnt, as if by accident. I only found poorly painted pictures of another girl and unfinished music scores. I found nothing that would tell me about this strange man. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard the faint sound of music drift in from the light flooded entrance. I set the papers I had held in my hands down on the desk and made my way over to the white drapes and grabbed the edge closest to me and I prepared to open them and finally discover what lay beyond them. I shut my eyes, uncertain as to what I was going to find beyond the drape. I inched open the curtain and opened my eyes, soon having to adjust them from sudden bright light reflecting off of a surface from down below, to the soon dimly candle lit room that followed. I stepped into the room and saw a curtain of candles that sat on a ledge of some sort and soon followed the smell of mist, such as a large amount of water. I looked to my right and saw a small staircase that led to a strangely beautiful sight. A lake that was brought up to a shore and beyond that shore sat what seemed hundreds of candles. Papers and props scattered a small caving in a wall straight across the lake and from that room led a narrow staircase up to yet another candle and paper crowded area.

In the middle of this chaos sat a piano...

and at this piano…

Sat the strange man.


	5. Chapter 5 - This is him!

In the middle of this chaos sat an organ and at this organ…

Sat the strange man.

This strange man, this beautiful music and my surroundings that were beyond dreams struck me in awe. Why? How? I felt so confused and yet so wonderful. I gently made my way down the stairs, still managing to go unnoticed by the strange man at the organ. He seemed so...peaceful. He, not noticing anything else around him, was completely engulfed in his music and worked so gracefully. A note played on the organ and a dip of his quill in the ink and it was written on paper. I stood from a distance watching him as he worked not knowing if I should let him acknowledge my presence or to keep on working.

I was so amazed by his work that I subconsciously moved towards him, almost entranced in what he was doing until I stood just a few feet away from him. I was frozen in place not knowing what to do or where to move. There was a shift in the air and he stopped playing and straightened his posture. There was a moment of silence before he said something. "So you finally gained the strength to wander, hm?" I did not know what to say in return but, to only ask questions. "Where am I?" I hugged my elbows and pulled them into me. "This place...my home...is one I hope to never reveal the location to but, for special ones who make it here," He stood up and faced me, not daring to venture any closer than he already was to me. " I want it to be dream like and a place of peace and beauty...beauty…"

I met his gaze and was struck with wonder. The other night, when I finally came to senses enough to get a look at him...he was not wearing a mask and tonight or today, he was. I do not remember anything that he could possibly be hiding beneath that mask of his. He must have noticed my sudden interest and looked away from me, taking a seat on his bench he began to speak again. "I am sorry to have surprised you...I figured that last night you had not come to your full senses and I would not have to hide from you…" I furrowed my brow. "Hide? What are you hiding or hiding from?" He turned his back from me. I had no more what if or how come thoughts and wanted some sort of answer from him. Step by step I made my way towards him, preparing myself to take off that mask of his.

You can do this…

A few more steps and I would be able to snatch his mask…

I was close enough to reach it and I took my opportunity. Grabbing it, I flung it off of his face and beheld what sight awaited me…

oh god…

what have I done?...

OH GOD!


	6. Chapter 6 - The disaster and sorrow

The next feeling I had was my temple smacking the stone cold floor with some force. My hand was outstretched ahead of me and his mask laying a few inches from my reach. The lights in the distance were blurred and I heard muted noise, as if someone was yelling and came to what was happening around me. He...hit me...with great force and seemed to be in a fit of some sort. His yelling seemed to be getting louder and louder and I was broken out of my trance by him grabbing my shoulders and gently shaking me. He turned my face over and I felt the slow trickle of something warm and wet across the bridge of my nose and right below my left eye. I felt him stop shaking me and I felt his arms wrap around my back and behind my knees. He was...lifting me up...oh god...and I was unable to do anything.

A few moments passed by and we still seemed to be moving but, I felt warm drops against my skin and he chest seemed to be heaving. 'Is he crying?' This thought brought a tinge of sadness to my heart. What had I done to unleash such a beast? And what kind of sadness lay beyond that hatred? I pondered at this thought for hours on end, drifting to and from sleep unable to move. The next time I woke I was able to move again but, my head was throbbing beyond none other. I sat up, once again in the bed I began in, and sat waiting for my vision to return. I moved my hand up to where I had struck it against the stone floor and it was covered by a soft fabric. I had closed my eyes to prevent myself from getting too dizzy and when I opened them there he sat as he had before. He shifted his seat right on the edge of the bed and looked at me with sorrow and guilt in his eyes.

In this kind of situation, I had nothing to say and no thoughts could explain it enough. I shifted uncomfortably and we sat awkwardly for a moment, as we had done many times before. "I...am...so sorry...I just…" he let out a frustrated sigh and turned his back to me, burying his head in his hands. I needed to say something and I could only think of one way to lessen the tension in the air. "I need to know who you are and I think it might be suitable if you know who I am as well." He lifted his head and sniffled. "What would you want to know about me?" he said with hesitance in his voice. "Well, maybe it would be best to start with a name."


	7. Chapter 7 - Temptation

"Well, maybe it would be best to start with a name." He seemed a bit eager to be sharing such a thing with another person. "Sebastian...my name is Sebastian." I was satisfied with that answer and continued to speak. "Kay is my name. Kay Elizabeth." I saw a small smile spread across his lips and then soon disappear. "What a lovely name, Kay."

From this point on we began to take baby steps that would, in the long run, lead us to a greatly memorable relationship.

Weeks had passed and I stayed in his company. Eventually everything seemed to run a course of normal life, except, not. He had made up a spare bedroom for me, a used to be cluttered room off to the left of his, and even from there the music would flood in every morning. It was a strangely beautiful sensation and to my surprise I looked forward to it. I was allowed a swim in the lake whenever I pleased and so I did every night. This served as some what of a release from my day...even though I don't know what I was trying to escape from. I didn't let it phase me for too long and continued to enjoy my swim.

I didn't have many clothing items down here and I sure did not have a swimming suit so I made an agreement with him that he was to occupy himself in another room while I swam. The thought of him seeing me naked was too much for me to bear and made me feel a little uncomfortable. He agreed to this but, no matter what I always had a sucpision of whether or not he would give into temptation….and he did.


	8. Chapter 8 - New beginings

I always had a suspicion of whether or not he would give into temptation….and he did.

It was another normal night and I decided to take my normal nightly swim. I let him know that I would be coming out of my room and to go and occupy himself in another room. He did so and I left my room, shutting the door behind me. I wore a white and red robe to cover myself as I went down to the lake. When I got to the edge of the lake I took one last glance around and assured myself that I was alone and dropped my robe slowly down to the heels of my feet.

I felt...free...standing their in only a robe and then slowly letting it fall...when it hits my skin on the way down I feel like all my restraints and worries are being lifted off of me...then comes the first step into the warm water...I take a gasp as the warm water send shivers up my spine and then continued to lower my body into the lake...eyes closed and taking deep breaths...this truly was heaven on earth...I felt like nothing could bother me...nothing at all.

I finally submerged my whole self into the water and wetted my hair letting the water take me away. For a while I let myself float atop the surface and closed my eyes. After quite a while I began to have this feeling that I was not completely alone and broke out of my zone I had managed to maintain for longer than usual. I lifted my head and submerged my body in the water. Realizing I was facing the wall I turned around slowly and my feelings turned to pure rush of blood to my cheeks and I wanted to run to my room and hide.

He sat on the edge of the lake, holding my robe in his hands, knees up and elbows rested upon the tops of this knees….


	9. Chapter 9 - Oh god

He sat on the edge of the lake, holding my robe in his hands, knees up and elbows rested upon the tops of this knees….

I threw my gaze toward the ripples in the lake to avoid his gaze. His name barely escaped my lips…" Sebastian…wh..what are you doing?". My face felt so hot and I did not know what to do because I knew at this moment if I tried to run I would only be stopped by him due to his advantage. I stood covering myself for a few moments more and began to make my way to the furthest corner of the lake. "Sebastian...you cannot do this, understood?" I heard no response but, only to look ahead and see him standing at the edge of the lake.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked him dead in the eye. "Please. Move." I was not about to be rude or violent with him but, I was willing to be stern. He looked down towards my robe and stretched it between his hands. " You have no idea how long I have dreamt of this Kay...you have no idea how badly I crave you…" He took a few steps towards me, wetting his feet. I stood where I was and avoided his gaze.

When he was a few feet away from me he took my robe and draped it around me and lifted my chin so that my gaze would meet his. "Kay...you are beautiful and I can not help but fall in love with who you are…" He seemed frustrated and I felt surprised and at a loss of what to say but, kept my ground. I finally looked into his eyes and felt struck with emotion. I reached up and placed my hand on his bare cheek and he leaned into it. I slowly moved my hand back and through his hair until I found the string that kept his mask tied onto his face. I rested my hand on that ribbon and waited for him to look into my eyes. "Do you trust me?" His pupils dilated and he closed his eyes. "I...fear that I will scare you off and make you want to leave…" He began to move away and I moved closer, taking a deep breath and then giving him an answer. " You. Could never do that. but, do you trust me?" He seemed to have relaxed and I took that as a yes and grabbed the end of the ribbon, pulling it gently enough, it came undone.

What happened next was partially unexpected...


	10. Chapter 10 - Finally

What happened next was partially unexpected…

The ribbon came untied and I let his mask fall gently into my hand. I stood there in a moment of silence waiting for the inevitable and it never came. I looked up at him...he had his eyes squeezed shut but he remained in his place. "Sebastian...open your eyes…" I let my hand lightly brush the newly unmasked side of his face. I met his eyes and I knew he wanted to cry but, he kept it back and actually let out a sigh and smiled at me and kept smiling. A smile spread across my lips and we just gazed into each others eyes for a few moments before he places his hands on my neck, weaving his fingers into the back of my hair and pulling me in to kiss me.

I felt almost in shock of what just happened but, just kept going with it. I weaved my fingers into his hair and pulled him even closer...pulling his lower body closer to me so that it felt more intimate. In that moment I felt his excitement against my bare belly. I drew my lips away from his and looked into his eyes. He looked between us and quickly threw his gaze to the side. I realized he was shy do to that fact that one, I was completely naked and my robe had come open and two, he was very excited down below. "Sebastian...please do not be shy…" I brought his gaze back to mine and smiled. I gripped his hand and stepped out of the water and led him out of the water and up the stairs. We stood before that sheer curtain and I looked into his eyes again and grasped both of his hands. "Do you trust me?" I asked him. We gazed into one another eyes one last time. His answer came quietly but confidently…

"Of course I do, Kay"


End file.
